Sylvia Sidel
Hardcore is one of Jim’s Syren characters, a Cyber-Witch who has the power to "Digitize Matter" and store it in virtual space, or to tap into Virtual Reality to create objects that are infused with solidity by force of her very powerful imagination. History She is the daughter of the second most powerful Paranormal on the planet, Doctor Cyclotron, who is very loosely based on "Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom." Matthew Sidel was a scientist working on the Manhattan project when he accidentally got exposed to an atomic pile, and unlike his colleagues survived to become the human embodiment of Matter and Energy, able to arrange both at his will and discretion. Over the years Sidel battled evil as Doctor Cyclotron, but he was afraid of associating with regular non-powered people because his body was still highly radioactive (he had not yet learned how to control that). Then one day he ventured into the realm of Cyberspace and discovered an early Game program named Val Kyrie, who (as in the movie Tron) was an elemental being composed of coherently organized bits of free-floating software. Sidel found a way of bringing his "dream girl" out into the world of normal Humans and married her, thus producing a daughter who is half-Cyberdized, Sylvia Sidel, or "Hard Core," born with the ability to digitize Matter. Sylvia grew up around other Paranormally gifted kids and was their resident "nerd." She wears special two-color classes because her eyes are polorized, one red, one blue, and between them able to organize data into 3D information. In her youth she joined with the Syrens as their Keyboard and Sound Mix technician, a backup vocalist and a part-time mystery slueth who fulfilled the "Velma" role in their "Scooby" gang. As the Syrens toured they tended to wind up in Mystery-Solving situations that often spanned other worlds and dimensions, and Sylvia was always the one who bailed the group out with her last-minute inspirational insights and penchant for invention weirdly useful gadgets that she can create from seemingly out of no where... Personality She is highly intelligent and a bit reserved, having a short temper when it comes to explaining things to those of slower wits which is just about everyone else on the planet. Her somewhat acerbity and abrasive tone is matched by a lonely sensuality that prompted her, at an early age, to explore Online Pornography as a source of generating income. Sylvia stars and produces in a number of X-Rated productions, sometimes featuring other Paranormals, who just want the chance to do normal things, like have sex without complications, so that Heroes and Villains can sometimes meet on the field of "online-play" and just have fun for a while. Thus her name, "Hardcore," is actually a sly reference to her sideline business empire. Powers and Ability Powers Cyberpathy-Also known as Kinetic Memory is A psychological connection to surrounding information sources (such as radio waves, electronic signals, hard drives, etc. giving user the ability to communicate with, empathize with, and control any technological device, machine, weapon, and/or gadget with one’s thoughts, no matter how advanced the technology may be. the ability to read and manipulate information without a computer interface. As well as the ability to interface and communicate with any computers, computer mainframes, and data processors at a speed equal to, if not greater, than that of the computer itself. User is able to remotely connect to any external communications systems, such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers anywhere on the planet. The technique works by the manipulation of data. The numerical formulas for data inside a computer are all arranged in 0s and 1s. However, as data is easy to modify, when one is able to fully understand it they are able to subject it to immediate and drastic alteration at any time making it incredibly malleable. Users can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at the call of the user's will. Can operate most technology just by touching or looking. A variation on Electric Manipulation the user controls specific electricity molecules and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. Some users may even be able to use the electric impulses to gently control smaller metal parts. User’s mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster. They are able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Also, their mind allows them to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy. They’re able to store everything that they experiences in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The sheer speed of users thoughts are so fast that he is able to make snap decisions about their surroundings and create complex scenarios at that same speed. As such, they are able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. ' Digital Conversion'-Also known as Dot matrix, digital conversion is an invisible attack that is able to break apart molecules out of the atoms of organic or inorganic matter and instantly turn it into bits of electronic information, zeroes and ones in effect digitizing them. This allows user to then transmit said bits through the planets Electromagnetic field, where they can then be re-assembled anytime and anywhere user wants. *'Digital Reconstruction:' A variation of Digital Conversion that breaks apart Hardcore’s own molecules and transports them through the internet. Phase Dimensional Shifting: A short burst travel past physical barriers Sequence Distortion, Omega Theorem-'This technique allows user to sensitize proteins and other minerals from the digitized matter around them. With the digitized matters connection to the planets Electromagnetic field enables the user to not only manipulate technology but the environment itself; making ones brain unable to tell reality from artificial reality. However this ability takes an extremely high degree of skill and concentration. Sight, smell- all senses are merely electric signals the brain receives from the sensory organs. User can manipulate that through electromagnetic waves and digitized matter. It's like user traps you within a realm made with the rules they create and govern. Using electromagnetic waves, user can literally alter their opponents’ perception of reality so they won't know fiction from reality. For example, if you had an apple in your hand, the reason you see it, feel it, and smell it is because of the electrical signals that reached your brain telling you so. However, in reality, what if there was no apple, but your brain received an electrical signal telling you that there was one? This technique can manipulate electromagnetic waves that can control the brain's nerves like that. User can alter or ignore the rules of reality through their will; their sheer desire to make things happen alters the rules of reality. *'Logic Wall-Through the use of the Omega Theorem user can manipulate space to create virtual barriers that are capable of shielding them and anyone they choose from damage. Nail bone-A powerful technique that Fires a powerful light, disrupting and obliterating the opponent's data. Weaknesses Electromagnetic impulses cancel out Hardcore’s digital powers Paraphernalia Equipment Giga Wires-Special high-speed interface cables, which are made from zero gravity alloy. They're stretchable and almost impossible to sever. Their access speed is 256 times faster than anything available within the world. The Giga Wires can be used to directly access the Brain movement centers and control a person's every move from a computer. This method is called the Wire Doll System. With the Wire Doll System, the Giga Wires can stimulate the parts of the brain that control motor functions. They can connect people's brains to a computer. With this, the controller can make the connected people stronger, faster and more durable; up to the point where they can achieve superhuman feats by unlocking their hidden physical potential. Skilled controllers are able to control a large quantity of super-strong soldiers without them having to engage in battle them self. Weapons Rail gun: A magnetic rail gun, in compact handheld form and capable of launching a projectile at hyper-velocity. With a vibrating tip that is keyed to disrupting the biogenetic field surrounding those of us who are normally impervious to conventional firearms. A crude design, but the basic concept is quite brilliant Notes *The amount of matter that she can store or release from Cyberspace depends on the level of her excretion and concentration. *She is able to access the Net from seemingly anywhere and is a human digital relay station for online communication... Category:Centurian Blues Category:Syrens